


Вернуться домой

by Viallen



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: О правильности импульсивных решений, важности доверия и совместной жизни с мутантами в целом.





	1. Побег

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Merd 
> 
> Посвящается: Юки, гамме, музе-надзирателю с кнутом и просто бро по жизни.  
> Эжену, духовной поддержке.  
> <3

Сидя на вышке с винтовкой на коленях и биноклем в руках, Марк рассеяно смотрел в серое небо, на тяжелые грязные облака. Приятное разнообразие после палящего солнца. И как нельзя кстати. Вчера ветер сбил кусок крыши с теплицы, и если умельцы не успеют ее залатать до того, как солнце снова начнет нещадно жечь, пока урожай и здравствуй голод. Материалов, вроде как, должно было хватить, но Марк все равно беспокоился. Несколько раз даже предложил свою помощь, но ему настойчиво сказали «нет» и сослали на пост с философским комментарием «мы знаем, что делаем, а ты лучше следи за нашими задницами».  
Марк следил.  
Когда и без того едва светившее солнце закатилось окончательно, под вышкой нарисовался довольный Джек. С легким подозрением, Марк перевесился через перила. Поняв, что его приход не остался незамеченным, Джек помахал ему рукой и резво взлетел по ступенькам.

— Ты сказал не ждать тебя на ужин, поэтому ужин пришел к тебе, — сообщил он, опуская тряпичную сумку на маленький столик в углу. Марк вздохнул. — Ребята в теплице сказали, что днем ты выглядел не очень, и я подумал зайти.

Марк вздохнул еще раз и устроил винтовку у кресла.

— Не стоило, — пробормотал он. Джек махнул рукой, не принимая никаких возражений. — Спасибо, ты чудо.  
— Другое дело, — на столе появилась банка супа, немного сухарей и яблоко. — Ешь, пока суп не застыл окончательно.

Марк с сомнением опустил бинокль, на что Джек только фыркнул.

— Вокруг сплошная пустошь, гостей за километр видно, — на сомнительный взгляд Марка, он забрал из его рук бинокль, прикладывая его к глазам. — Доволен? Я слежу, ты ешь.  
— Я уже говорил, что ты чудо? — с набитым ртом поинтересовался Марк.

Джек вроде как безразлично пожал плечами, но секунду спустя выдал себя довольной улыбкой.

— Недостаточно часто.

Марк послал ему воздушный поцелуйчик и, не теряя больше времени, принялся за заботливо приготовленный ужин.

 

Говоря о гостях, заметных за километр, Джек оказался прав. Марку представилась возможность в этом убедиться каких-то пару дней спустя, а ведь ничего не предвещало беды. Нет, серьезно, они прожили в этом поселении больше шести месяцев, три из которых Марк провел на аванпосте и ни разу не был свидетелем незваных гостей. Одиноких путников пустошь и ее обитатели не жаловали.  
С другой стороны, отряд вооруженных до зубов людей самого недружелюбного вида явно не подходил под описание одиноких путников, что пустошь так любила поедать на завтрак. Досчитав в облаке пыли десятерых и не дойдя до половины, Марк не долго думая включил сирену.  
Они чудом успели подготовиться в срок, перед тем как закипел бой. Что уж там, настоящая резня. Марк очнулся где-то на другом конце поселения, весь в чужой крови и с разряженной винтовкой за спиной. Кто-то не переставая кричал, под боком горел дом и Марк едва успел сделать пару шагов, когда за его спиной что-то взорвалось, швырнув его обратно на землю. А потом, сквозь гул в ушах и какофонию звуков он услышал крик, который мигом поставил его на ноги. Джек был где-то здесь. Рядом. В беде.  
И снова закипел бой. На полном ходу лавируя между домами, Марк в какой-то момент чуть было снова не свалился, споткнувшись о чье-то тело. Бледное, залитое кровью лицо показалось ему смутно знакомым, это точно был кто-то из, теперь бывших, обитателей поселения, и, пробормотав никому не нужное извинение, Марк с трудом выдернул из задеревеневших пальцев пистолет. Проверил обойму. Патронов там было под расчет, но до Джека оставалось рукой подать, и, в любом случае, с разряженной винтовкой бросаться на помощь было не очень умно.  
Расчет оказался верным, Джек вместе с кучкой поселенцев забаррикадировались в, кажется, пекарне и отстреливались с отчаянным упорством загнанных в угол людей, но бой был неравный. Рейдеры ворвались в здание почти мгновенно. Марк рванул изо всех сил, на ходу паля и даже не пытаясь прицелиться. На ублюдках была самая настоящая броня, уродливые куски металла умелой рукой сплавленные воедино, абсолютно безразличные к мелкокалиберному пистолету. Но Марку он был и не нужен. Никто из жестянок не ожидал такой безумной атаки в лоб и первые двое даже не поняли, что именно разорвало им горло. Остальные принялись вертеться и палить по сторонам, но сейчас тяжелая броня сыграла с ними жестокую шутку. Они двигались слишком медленно, и, не забивая себе голову бесполезными размышлениями, Марк убил их одного за другим. Бой закончился, не успев до конца начаться, с Марком посреди коридора, теперь окровавленным уже по уши, в окружении тел и шокированных соседей, выглядывающих из-за углов.  
Несколько томительных секунд до Марка доходило, что же он натворил, пока стену в опасной близости не изрешетила череда выстрелов. Первым стряхнул с себя оцепенение Джек, повалил его на пол и едва успев шепнуть «беги отсюда, встретимся у башни после», схватил винтовку с одного из тел, и принялся отстреливаться от новой порции рейдеров. Товарищи последовали за ним, справедливо рассудив, что мутант, пока что на их стороне, будет проблемой номер два.  
Марк не стал терять времени зря, выскочил за дверь и до того, как кто-то успел что-то предпринять, скрылся в переулке, уводя за собой оставшихся рейдеров.  
Закончилось все так же неожиданно, как и началось. Остатки нападавших брызнули в разные стороны, со всех ног сбегая из поселения, и где в один момент стояла перестрелка, в другой уже ничего не осталось.  
Марк все это время наблюдал за Джеком с крыш и переулков, и когда все закончилось, побежал к башне. Времени подумать у него оказалось предостаточно. А подумать было над чем.  
Он только что, черт возьми, раскрыл себя, и, как показывала практика, ничем хорошим закончиться это не могло. Даже в такой ситуации. Он конечно полчаса назад спас добрых восемь человек, включая Джека, но его терзало ощущение, что по головке его за это все равно не погладят. Если Марк что-то и знал о взаимоотношение людей и мутантов, так это то, что вторых не жалуют. Не жаловали никогда, еще со второй войны, хотя, как поговаривают мутанты, еще с самого первого их появления. Людям вообще свойственно боятся неизвестного, и если это неизвестное еще и, даже теоретически, может убить вас, не моргнув глазом, вводит их в абсолютный ужас. Никто почему-то не задумывается о том, собираются ли они это делать. Как будто любимое оружие не убивает людей? Люди, в конце концов, убивают людей. Марк, конечно, был не первым и не последним с таким потоком мыслей, но что поделать.

— Марк! Марк! — громким шепотом раздалось поблизости, и Марк помахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. А в следующее мгновение уже был втянут в крепкие объятия. — Ты здесь, хорошо, я волновался…  
— Ты в порядке? Ты ранен? — перебивая Джека посыпал своими вопросами Марк, не разжимая рук. Их одежда была мокрой и липкой от крови и пота, руки Джека дрожали, и сердце колотилось так, что Марк слышал его, даже не напрягая слух.  
— Я в порядке, ты? — получив в качестве ответа кивок, Джек слегка отодвинулся и с горящей в глубине его глаз решимостью заглянул Марку в глаза. — Нам нужно уходить, прямо сейчас. Они ищут тебя и хотят убить. Я собрал что успел, но у нас ни черта нет времени.

Марк даже не удивился, но где-то в глубине души все же разочаровался. Какая-то наивная часть где-то глубоко, как оказалось, все еще хранила слабую надежду на то, что может его примут. Очень, очень наивная часть. Но времени на размышления о бренности бытия у них сейчас не было.  
Как ни парадоксально, выбраться из города не составило ни малейшего труда, а сгущающиеся сумерки сыграли на руку, скрывая их удаляющиеся фигуры от любопытных глаз. Все были заняты огнем, бушующим по городу, Марк насмотрелся на горящие дома и наглотался дыма вдоволь пока они, пригнувшись, но не теряя скорости, лавировали по узким темным улочкам, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза. Впрочем, попадаться было и некому, кроме как мертвым телам.

— Они взъелись на меня просто так, или по какой-то конкретной причине? — подал голос Марк, когда они буквально на пару минут остановились, оставив за спиной хлипкий деревянный мостик над глубоким каньоном.  
— С рейдерами был мутант-поджигатель, спалил заживо кучу народу, прежде чем его пристрелили. Когда они увидели твои, — Джек несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить, — способности, совсем взбесились. Я сначала хотел с ними поговорить, убедить, я не знаю, что-нибудь. Но случайно услышал их планы, и… Собрал дома, что попалось под руку, и сразу прибежал к тебе.

 

После долгой дороги в нем уже не осталось ни решимости, ни энергии, только усталость и ужас пережитого дня. Почувствовав его упадок сил, Марк присел, втягивая его в объятия. Джек с благодарностью уткнулся ему в шею, но продолжил говорить.

— Я не знаю, что делаю, Марк. Мы же не протянем долго на пустошах. Может, — он замолчал, а Марк несколько раз провел рукой по его спине в успокаивающем жесте. — Не стоило так срываться? Я запаниковал, столько смертей за раз, я не хотел еще, Марк.  
— Ты все сделал правильно, спас мою задницу, в чем вообще сомневаешься?  
— Может, все же стоило с ними поговорить? Ты же, ты же на нашей стороне, война была сто лет назад, нас и так осталось так мало, — все менее разборчиво бормотал Джек, Марк все также держал его в своих руках не спеша отпускать.

Для них обоих этот день был тем еще испытанием, и если Марк бежал со всех ног от вчера еще добрых соседей не в первый раз, Джеку, чтоб к этому привыкнуть, явно требовалось больше пяти минут и одного объятия.

— Ты все сделал правильно, милый, разговоры не работают, поверь мне, — горько вздохнул Марк. Джек приподнял голову, и, видимо, увидел ответ на свой незаданный вопрос в его мрачном выражении лица. — Я все понимаю, но сейчас нам нужно идти. Оставайся со мной, ладно? Все будет хорошо, мы не пропадем.  
— Но, — шмыгнул носом Джек, поднимаясь на ноги и с отчаянным упорством подтягивая лямки рюкзака, — куда нам сейчас идти?  
— На запад, я пришел оттуда, по дороге проходил мимо города. Он огромный и заброшенный, для начала засядем там, даже если они погонятся, хрен найдут, — оптимистично прикинул Марк. До города идти дней шесть в лучшем случае, но сейчас Джеку это знать не обязательно. — Еды и воды на первое время у нас хватит, ты, как оказалось, в панике собираешь припасы лучше, чем я с самой трезвой головой.

Джек слабо улыбнулся комплименту.

— А в городе точно где-то что-то валяться осталось, это настоящая сокровищница.  
— Чего тогда никто не ходит, а? — Джек на чрезмерно счастливый прогноз отнесся с должным подозрением. Марк в ответ ему просто подмигнул.  
— Не у всех есть такие сильные, храбрые и невероятно сексуальные спутники.  
— Это был комплимент мне или тебе? — фыркнул Джек. Атмосфера отчаянья понемногу начала таять. Марк взял его ладонь в свою и самодовольно, практически на сто процентов искренне, ухмыльнулся.  
— Сам решай.

Несмотря на всю дорогу терзающие Джека смутные сомнения, до города они добрались. Путешествие, конечно, нельзя было назвать увеселительной прогулкой, но Джек решил радоваться мелочам. К примеру, они живы! Вот ведь сюрприз.  
Город и вправду оказался огромным и пустым. Покореженные здания, засыпанные песком, руины целых кварталов и нагромождение ржавых машин на остатках шоссе с одной стороны наводили ужас, но с другой, Джек еще никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он может и прибыл много лет назад издалека, но первое правило пустошей — это держаться подальше от больших городов. Почему? Обычно из них не возвращаются. Почему? Хороший вопрос.  
В отличие от Джека, Марк шагал по остаткам асфальта уверено, только иногда останавливаясь посмотреть на ржавые указатели. Джек не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда именно они идут, но не решался заговорить. Город во всем своем мертвом великолепии так и дышал опасностью. Кто знает, что там обитает в полуразрушенных высотках, переулках или просто за углом? Джеку как-то не хотелось привлекать их внимание.  
Марк заговорил сам, когда они остановились у относительно целого здания. Весь первый этаж был подчистую засыпан песком, но благодаря нему окна второго оказались на удачном расстоянии прыжка.

— Выглядит неплохо, предлагаю забраться и поспать, — негромко предложил Марк. Джек, отвлекшийся на созерцание сломанной неоновой вывески, подскочил на месте.  
— Прям так? — «поспать» звучало как настоящее благословление. Они оба держались уже из последних сил, оно и понятно, больше недели в дороге с редкими перерывами на поспать и поесть вымотают кого угодно, хоть бывалого путника, хоть фермера, хоть новоявленного мутанта.  
— А что? Забаррикадируем двери и окна, а с утра пойдем дальше.  
— Куда мы вообще идем? — наконец задал самый важный вопрос Джек. Марк неопределенно пожал плечами, подтверждая его опасения. Значит, плана у них все-таки не было, отлично. — Серьезно, просто куда-нибудь?  
— Желательно подальше, ага. Но Джеки, расслабься, это огромный город, в который никто не совался кучу времени, здесь укрытий и припасов хватит надолго, — Марк, в целом, был прав. Если подумать, у них не было особого-то и выбора: или город, или пустошь. Город, жуткий и потенциально опасный, хотя бы предлагал крышу над головой и возможные припасы, пустошь с километрами песка таким похвастаться явно не могла.  
— Раз ты такой умный, открой страшную тайну, почему никто не совался? — с вопросом Джек попал, по лицу Марка было ясно — он знает, что к чему, просто не спешит делиться. — Мы в любом случае тут, я хотя бы буду знать, к чему морально готовиться.  
— Ладно-ладно. Большие города еще со времен войны считаются территорией мутантов. Ну как считаются, естественно их никто не видел, но из городов редко кто возвращается. И люди логично решили, оно того не стоит, — Джек не выглядел особо шокированным откровением, и немного воодушевившись, Марк продолжил. — Поговаривают, что по городам даже прячутся последние из первого поколения, но их никто толком не видел, или не выживал, чтоб увидеть, так что это так, на уровне слухов.

Джек немного помолчал, переваривая полученную информацию. И заодно соскабливая по углам памяти все, что когда-либо знал о мутантах, поколениях, войне и вообще всей истории их полумертвого мира. Вышло не много.

— Звучит жутковато. А еще я ничерта не знаю о мутантах, — честно признался он.  
— Я заметил, если бы знал, не спасал меня из города, — вдруг резко бросил Марк, и сразу же об этом пожалел. Больная тема она, конечно, больная, но Джек тут ни при чем. — Я хотел сказать, что их, точнее нас, не особо любят. Но ты сам в курсе и все такое.  
— Догадался, ага.

Разговор стух как-то сам собой, и, не теряя больше времени, они полезли в здание. Палящее солнце уже начало закатываться за горизонт, и если они хотели поймать немного дневного света и поберечь фонарики, стоило поторопиться.

Здание внутри выглядело немногим лучше, чем снаружи: тонны песка в помещениях с окнами, темень и пыль во всех остальных. Но без малейших признаков жизни, что, конечно, было хорошо. К счастью, им довольно быстро попалась небольшая комнатка, с удивительно целыми стенами, отсутствием окон и всего двумя дверями. Идеальный вариант для ночлега. Удобно, есть куда отступать, но и не нужно баррикадировать слишком много. С этим, правда, проблем тоже не возникло. Кругом только и валялась мебель: огромные тяжелые шкафы, столы, кресла — одним словом, есть где разгуляться. Пока Марк по второму кругу бродил по этажу, теперь уже в поисках чего-нибудь полезного, Джек обустраивал лагерь в комнате. О костре в помещении никто и не подумал, не настолько было холодно по ночам, да и бушующий огонь после поселения еще долго будет преследовать Джека, вместе с пылающим жаром и запахом горящей плоти.

— Я нашел консервы, — добрый час спустя провозгласил Марк из соседней комнаты. Джек только начинал волноваться, где его носит, и не случилось ли чего. — И почти уверен, что они еще съедобные.  
— Почти очень обнадеживает, — хмыкнул Джек, но выбирать не приходилось. Последнюю картофелину они доели еще вчера, а хлеб с утра. «Почти» съедобные консервы звучали лучше, чем потенциальная голодовка.

Полминуты спустя в дверях нарисовался Марк с целой охапкой консервных банок в руках и обеспокоенным выражением на лице. Консервы сразу пустили в ход, но Марк все не успокаивался.

— Ты же не злишься, нет? — закончив маяться после ужина проведенного в тишине, наконец, подал голос он. Вот оно что. А Джек думал, он просто так весь вечер сверлит его взглядом виноватой собаки.  
— Расслабься, мы неделю с лишним были в дороге и устали, я все понимаю, — пожал плечами Джек, это была чистая правда. Он может и не знал ничего о мутантах, но он знал Марка. Мутант или нет, он знал его как человека, хорошего человека, и своего партнера. Остальное ерунда, над которой при большом желании можно поработать. — Давай спать?  
— Вместе?  
— Нет, ты спишь на другом этаже, — лицо Марка мгновенно вытянулось, и Джек прыснул в кулак. — Да ты совсем выдохся, дружище. Конечно вместе, ложись уже.

Марка не пришлось приглашать дважды. Он мгновенно беззастенчиво сгреб Джека в охапку и отключился секунд тридцать спустя. После стольких, уже привычных, совместных ночей в поселении было странно и неуютно спать в одиночестве, но в дороге сон вообще был непозволительной роскошью, не то что совместный. Мало кто мог похвастаться удачей не остаться на стреме и проснуться с утра, никто не рисковал испытывать судьбу.  
Ночь пролетела быстро и поразительно спокойно. Они оба подсознательно ожидали какого-то подвоха, драки, перестрелки и вообще, чего угодно, кроме сна. Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но оба думали. И проснувшись с утра, были приятно удивлены. А впереди ждала дорога, какой бы привлекательной ни казалась перспектива просто остаться здесь, прямо в комнате, нужда звала. Консервы это хорошо, но мало. Сразу после завтрака они снова пошли в обход по этажу. Вчера они нашли заваленную лестницу и сегодня надеялись найти путь в обход на верхние этажи, но, видимо, их удача закончилась на удачной ночи. Оставшись с пустыми руками, они двинулись глубже в город, собственно, как и планировали.  
Джек не переставая вертел головой по сторонам от постоянного чувства опасности, и немного от искреннего любопытства. Город его завораживал. Огромные здания, широкие улицы, ржавые машины, когда-то это все кишело жизнью, а сейчас было засыпано грязью и песком. Пока Джек глазел по сторонам и размышлял о философском вперемешку с вечным, Марк вдруг резко остановился и закружил по перекрестку как одичавшая гончая. На втором круге чуть не сбил зазевавшегося Джека с ног.

— Полегче?  
— Да, нет! Извини, — невпопад выпалил он, с чрезмерным интересом созерцая что-то под своими ногами. — Ты видишь где-нибудь люк?

Джек не видел, но решил поискать. Что было легче сказать, чем сделать среди песка, обломков асфальта и просто неклассифицируемого мусора разбросанного не только по перекрестку, но и по любой относительно плоской поверхности. Они провели в поисках добрые полчаса под чертовым палящим солнцем, и когда Джек уже собрался плюнуть на все и отойти в тень, его нога зацепилась за что-то. Очень удачно, отправив его носом в землю.

— Марк! — отплевываясь от песка, крикнул он, привлекая к себе внимание. — Мне кажется, я нашел твой люк.

Марк буквально материализовался рядом, помог Джеку встать на ноги и немного расчистить место падения. Люк и вправду оказался там, заботливо прикрытый досками и кусками ржавого металла. Марк расчистил проход в два счета, и на них сразу дыхнуло гнилью, прохладой и чем-то неуловимо зловещим, прямиком из темных тоннелей. Джеку резко расхотелось туда лезть.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

Марк всем своим видом излучал уверенность.

— Я там уже был, давно правда, когда только пришел в поселение, — пояснил он, но прочитав по лицу Джека, что этого не мало, продолжил. — Внизу лучше, темновато, конечно, но безопасно и воды вдоволь. Лучшее место для лагеря.

Джек, почему-то, совсем не был в этом уверен. Но не мог предложить ничего альтернативного, так что только задержал дыхание и полез вслед за Марком по лестнице, прямиком в объятия канализации. Поход обещал быть увлекательным. Не то Марк действительно знал, куда идти, не то им просто повезло, но они не так уж и долго бродили по самой канализации. Джек даже не успел до конца задохнуться, когда склизкие и влажные трубы кончились, уступив свое место сырым, но куда более приятным тоннелям метро. Со слов Марка, они были отличным вариантом для путешествий: никакого палящего солнца, никаких песчаных бурь, потенциальных хищников или охотников за головами. Красота, одним словом.  
А как показала практика, длинные темные подземные тоннели, тянущиеся на десятки километров по всему городу, казались хорошим способом перемещения ровно до тех пор, пока в них не ступала нога. Узкие запутанные коридоры встретили их ожидаемой тишиной, на остатках путей даже стояли когда-то комфортные поезда, сейчас покрытые ржавчиной, грязью и многолетней паутиной.  
Марка это ничуть не смущало. Он резво шагал по рельсам, иногда останавливаясь перед развилками в раздумьях. Выбирал он наугад или сверялся с какой-то воображаемой картой, для Джека осталось загадкой. Он, конечно же, спросил, но Марк в свойственной ему манере только поиграл бровями и пообещал, что знает куда идти. Для собственного же душевного равновесия Джек решил поверить ему на слово.  
К его, и, кажется, даже Марка удивлению, они и вправду вышли на станцию, где решили сделать привал. Часы демонстрировали начало шестого, и по самым грубым подсчетам выходило, что на ногах они были уже часов пять без передышки. Марк может и оказался мутантом с какими-то своими сюрпризами, но Джек был бедным смертным, у которого гудели ноги. Что было довольно ожидаемо, это было самое длинное путешествие если не за всю его жизнь, то за последние лет десять точно. Не привык он к такому. Но, по правде сказать, Марк уселся на грязный пол и вытянул ноги с не меньшим удовольствием. В такой марафон и мутации не помогут, если только это не дополнительная пара ног.  
Но естественно, Марк не усидел на одном месте долго. Они расселись вроде на расстоянии, для лучшего обзора и большей мобильности в случае чего, но десять минут спустя Марк уже оказался у Джека под боком. С явным намерением распускать руки. Борясь со смехом Джек сначала сидел самым серьезным видом, краем глаза наблюдая за очень увлекательной картиной в лице Марка, мнущегося вокруг с каким-то странным выражением лица. Все эти путешествия явно плохо на него влияют.

— Сядь уже, — вздохнул Джек, улыбаясь. Марк мгновенно уселся рядом и сгреб его в медвежьи объятия. — И чего вдруг такой прилив нежностей?

Марк ответил не сразу.

— Я рад, что мы вместе. Просто пока мы бродили, я вспомнил, как был тут в первый раз. Один. И, в общем, рад, что ты со мной, — он был рад целому ряду вещей, о которых не знал, как сказать вслух.

Рад, что Джек, вместо того чтоб присоединится к бушующей толпе, не задумываясь кинулся вытаскивать его из города. Рад, что не испугался мутаций. Рад, что остался и не сбежал, куда глаза глядят, как только осознал до конца, что вообще натворил.

Марк просто иногда становился очень сентиментальным, особенно в грязных темных тоннелях.

— Это так мило, — беззлобно рассмеялся Джек, ероша его волосы. — Я тоже рад, слышишь? Прекрати, о чем ты там сейчас думаешь. Никто никого не бросает и не бросит, мы вместе до победного.

И он говорил на полном серьезе. Жаль только, что долго наслаждаться моментом не удалось. Марк вдруг вскочил на ноги как ужаленный, дернул Джека на себя и бесцеремонно впихнул за огромную кучу камней, приложив палец к губам. Джек едва успел отключить фонарик, как из тоннеля кто-то вышел. Он, на самом деле, из своего укрытия не видел ничего, кроме спины Марка, но по отдаленному шуму и тому, как напряглись его плечи, посмел предположить. Марк же все прекрасно видел: и незнакомца с винтовкой за плечом, и слабое пятно света вокруг него, и грядущие проблемы. Уж проблемы-то он умел видеть за километр, что там говорить о вооруженных гостях в, казалось бы, заброшенном городе.  
Вот только вместо перестрелки произошло что-то, мягко говоря, ненормальное. Подойдя опасно близко, незнакомец заговорил. Тихо, размеренно, почти убаюкивающе, Марк не мог разобрать слов, но зато отчетливо услышал, как за спиной ружье Джека с громким стуком упало на землю. Он хотел обернуться, а лучше кинутся вперед, но на деле не мог пошевелиться. Чертов голос. Что-то тяжелое, тягучее как будто вливалось прямо в мозг, мешая двигаться. За борьбой с собой Марк чуть не пропустил момент, когда незнакомец присел на карточки в каком-то метре от них, благополучно обойдя укрытие. Прямо перед носом у Марка оказалась маска, когда-то белая, но сейчас грязная, с кривыми круглыми прорезями для глаз и нарисованной черной линией вместо рта. Незнакомец внимательно их разглядывал, а потом протянул руку к Джеку.  
Это стало последней каплей, Марк, с огромным трудом стряхнув с себя оцепенение, взмахнул когтистой ладонью. Удар вышел слабым, кривым и совсем не таким, каким планировался, но когти все равно зацепились за маску, отправили ее в полет на добрую пару метров. Марк толком не успел разглядеть незнакомца, но и быстрый взгляд открыл интересные подробности — острые, тонкие, длинные зубы, торчащие из разорванной почти до самого уха щеки. Незнакомец взвыл и кинулся в сторону, Марк бросился за ним. Странно было вот так встретить мутанта посреди нигде, и может при других обстоятельствах им сначала стоило бы поговорить, но сейчас в Марке кипела злость. Он агрессивно махнул когтями раз, другой, третий, но дважды промахнулся, а последний удар опять вышел кривым, вместо точного движения когтей по горлу, они только царапнули кожу, до крови, но недостаточно. Марк возмущенно зарычал, мутант издал грудной звук в ответ, но вместо атаки резво дернулся вбок, в как можно дальше, и взобрался на нагромождение камней. Марк в темноте прекрасно видел его фигуру, затаившуюся между обломков, но не мог сделать ничего, кроме как угрожающе остановиться у подножия опасной горки. Мутант может и был выше Марка, но в плечах и весе явно проигрывал, что сыграло на руку во время драки, но теперь завал камней выдержал его с легкостью, чего нельзя было сказать о Марке. Оставалось только разочарованно рычать, потому что пистолет, естественно, остался валяться черт знает где в пылу драки. Стараясь не выпускать мутанта из поля зрения, Марк окинул взглядом станцию в поисках ближайшего оружия, но увидел только Джека, отчаянно трущего виски.

— Джек, Джек, — крикнул он и, к огромному облегчению, Джек поднял голову. — Пушку, быстро.

«Быстро» сейчас было явно не к нему, но Джек на нетвердых ногах и чистом упорстве все равно нашел и принес брошенный пистолет и свое ружье. Очень вовремя, как только рука Марка коснулась рукояти, из тоннеля появились еще гости, на этот раз подозрительно дружелюбные.

— Стойте, мы не враги, — звонко разлетелось по станции. — Это все дурацкая ошибка, пожалуйста, давайте поговорим.

Не веря своим ушам, Марк уставился на гостя. Точнее, как оказалось, гостью. Джек обернулся следом, и Марк просто по лицу видел, насколько сильно ему хочется «поговорить» и, возможно, прилечь на часок-другой. Черт бы побрал этот город.

— Предположим, — взвесив все «за» и «против» ответил Марк. Пока что все было на их стороне. «Все» включало в себя пистолет, ружье и когти, внушительный арсенал. — Говори ты, если этот попытается открыть рот — стреляю без предупреждения.

Девушка согласно кивнула и на всякий случай подняла пустые ладони. На поясе у нее беззастенчиво болтался нож и обрез, но пока они не шли в ход, можно было, пожалуй, и поговорить.

 

А весь идиотизм ситуации заключался в том, что это на самом деле оказалось большой ошибкой. Этаким недопониманием с чуть ли не летальным исходом. Чего пустошь только ни делает с людьми. И мутантами. Каких-то полтора часа спустя они уже мирно сидели у импровизированного костерка и слушали увлекательные истории друг друга. Край, мутант, устроившись спиной ко всем, обиженно возился со своей маской и рулоном изоленты. Несчастная штука обзавелась парой царапин от когтей, что видимо, задело его за живое. Марция посоветовала оставить его пока в покое, и никто не стал спорить. После драки к ним присоединился — скорее прихромал — еще и третий, некий Феликс. Марк, если подумать, не горел желанием обзаводиться компанией, но Джек был рад другим, к тому же дружелюбным, людям, и не собирался расходиться так просто.

— Мы держали курс на север, — охотно рассказывала Марция внимательно слушающему Джеку. — Но ой что началось, не стоило нам вообще сюда лезть. По дороге встретились с местными рейдерами. Уроды положили глаз на Края, мутант в их рядах — ценная находка. Они и так и этак, и уговаривали, и угрожали, мы еле-еле от них ноги унесли, остановились в этом городе поискать припасы и бац, — она замахала руками пытаясь показать вес масштаб емкого «бац». — Засада! Как они оказались впереди нас мы так и не поняли, но влипли в ловушку, Феликс упал из окна, и нам пришлось прятаться тут. Это если очень вкратце.  
— Упал?! — возмутился до этого только осторожно созерцавший новых знакомых Феликс. — Меня вышвырнули из окна, а вы ставите так, как будто я сам из него прыгнул просто от скуки.  
— Мы это уже обсуждали, ты сам виноват, не ной, — отрезала Марция и повернулась к Джеку, видимо, ожидая поддержки. — Полез геройствовать и теперь страдает, кто, спрашивается, виноват?

Не вдаваясь в подробности истории, Джек на всякий случай кивнул, а потом принялся рассказывать их увлекательную историю. Он конечно же был рад компании Марка, но простого человеческого общения иногда не хватало. За почти две недели компания друг друга может изрядно поднадоесть, какие бы теплые чувства ни связывали.  
Пока на фоне текли светские разговоры о сложностях побегов и отвратительной погоде на пустошах, Марк осторожно созерцал своих новых «друзей». Результат был если не удовлетворительный, то, хотя бы успокаивающий. Ладно, решил он про себя, почему бы и нет. Из всех возможных личностей с пустошей эти выглядят вполне дружелюбно. В раздумьях Марк остановил взгляд на винтовке Края. Тот уже успел налепить на свою чертову маску пару кусков изоленты и вернутся к общему скоплению. Его настроение под куском пластика, или что это вообще, угадать было сложно, но Марк предположил перемену в лучшую сторону.

— Думаешь я идиот, да? Там патронов нет, — и это была первая внятная фраза, сказанная им за весь вечер. В качестве приятного разнообразия, от нее мозги не пытались вытечь через уши. — И вообще, извини, наверное, за, ну, это. Немного психанул.

Марк тоже, откровенно говоря, немного «психанул». Их можно было считать квитыми, к тому же, если меряться синяками, Краю досталось больше. Хотя синяки были у Марка, Край получил пару глубоких следов от когтей. Кому тут еще стоит извиняться.

— Да ладно, — мирно отмахнулся Марк. — Судя по рассказам твоей подруги, у вас выдалось то еще путешествие. Нервы-нервы.  
Край согласно кивнул в ответ. Нервы это мягко сказано.

На фоне Джек с Марцией за те пару минут, что Марк отвлекся от разговоров уже перешли к активным действиям и сейчас ожесточенно рылись в своих сумках. Джек полез прямиком в их маленькую переносную оружейную, Марк не то чтоб в нем сомневался, но не мог не поинтересоваться, что они там надумали.

— Обмен, — охотно пояснил Джек, пытаясь сосчитать патроны, щедро рассыпанные по сумке. Собираясь второпях, он просто набросал в сумку все оружие и боеприпасы, что было под рукой. Ожидаемо, они не все подходили друг к другу. — Да чтоб их, это же двадцатый? Так, нет, это нам самим нужно. Тебе шестнадцатый?

Марция утвердительно хмыкнула в ответ, не отрываясь от подсчета своей провизии. А уже через пять минут звона патронов и громыхания консервных банок, Марк обзавелся потенциальным ужином, завтраком, обедом и вообще, едой. Что было, без сомнений, хорошей новостью. Провизия как раз и была их основной проблемой на сегодня. В планах вообще было обосноваться где-нибудь в безопасном уголке подземных тоннелей и выползти обратно на свет за припасами, но если припасы сами идут в руки, Марк не собирался от них отказываться. Оружия у них все равно было достаточно, что, конечно, смелое заявление в месте, где все пытается тебя убить, но с другой стороны, стоит ли полный магазин пустого желудка, когда кругом один песок? Очевидный ответ — нет.

 

Изначально, они планировали провести вместе ночь, а потом разбрестись каждый в свою сторону, но что-то пошло не так. Вроде как распрощавшись с утра, вечером они опять встретились на той же станции, растерянные и немного смущенные. Феликс, кажется, даже никуда не уходил. Расходиться снова они не стали, просто посмеялись, устроились на ночлег все вместе, мотивируя это тем, что так безопаснее, а потом как-то понеслось. На четвертый день игнорировать слона в комнате и скидывать все на дурацкие совпадения было уже как-то совсем странно. Край оказался тем, кто в итоге озвучил мысль: почему бы не держаться вместе. Действительно, почему бы и нет.  
К всеобщему приятному удивлению, идея соорудить базу под землей действительно оказалась удачной. Со слов Марка, в этой части тоннелей изначально была какая-то жилая зона, построенная не то рабочими шахтерами, не то отщепенцами, сбежавшими из верхнего мира. Край в свою очередь предложил, что здесь еще до войны могли обитать мутанты, но подтвердить или опровергнуть теории им было нечем. На самом деле, это была не суть, большую часть подземного комплекса завалило давным-давно, но пара самых дальних комнат еще стояла, и умудрилась превратиться в неплохое подобие дома. Хотя бы на время.  
Сложно было сказать наверняка, сколько удастся продержаться. Не только тут, но и в целом, вместе. Пустошь — непредсказуемое место, особенно беря в расчет бандитов у кое-кого на хвосте. И Джек, и Марк знали, конечно, что испытывают свою удачу, влезая в чужие проблемы, но кто, если не они? На самом деле в первый же день Марк хотел просто уйти, вполне логичное желание, но Джек был настроен решительно.

— А что если бы я решил «это не мое дело»? — после долгого спора просто вышел он из себя. — Ох, бу-ху, он врал мне все время, что мы были вместе, и теперь это не мое дело, а? Иногда полезно просто, знаешь, поверить людям. Протянуть руку помощи.  
— С таким подходом долго не протянешь, — буркнул Марк в ответ, но этот бой остался за Джеком. Слова попали по больному.

Он был прав. Ирония в том, что они оба были правы: людям иногда нужно помогать, вот только рано или поздно такая помощь будет стоить жизни спасителю. Джек был как раз из числа этих спасителей. Чего уж там, вся их история и началась с того, что Джек так просто помог незнакомцу, однажды появившемуся в городе. Глупо было сейчас винить его за это же.

Говоря откровенно, никто из них не ожидал устроиться настолько хорошо. Джеку, к примеру, было интересно, скучают ли его новые знакомые по своему дому, но вот он не очень. По кому он точно не плакал, так это по милым соседям, что без лишних вопросов похватали оружие и готовы были броситься на Марка, которого еще вчера, казалось бы, искренне, звали другом. Но скучал по своему маленькому уютному домику, постели и вообще, ощущению безопасности. Марк же, судя по всему, не скучал вообще. Он был как будто в своей тарелке, после всех лет, проведенных в «цивилизации», носился по развалинам города, по песку под палящим солнцем, и иногда выглядел таким странно одичавше-счастливым, что Джек даже не знал, радоваться за него или беспокоится.  
С Феликсом было не угадать, он просто ненавидел все что движется, но в основном потому, что застрял в четырех стенах со сломанной ногой и кучей ссадин. Марция держалась и думала о хорошем за них двоих, чем Джек, да и Марк, не могли не восхищаться в сторонке.  
Край, кстати, тоже чувствовал себя довольно уверено. Иногда даже снимал маску, ненадолго, в основном, если они с Марком вдвоем уходили на поверхность. Джека в такие моменты раздирало жуткое любопытство, зачем она вообще нужна. В целом, ясно зачем — его мутация слишком бросается в глаза на пустошах, но здесь, где все, вроде как, уже свои? Ответ нашелся совершенно случайно, где-то посреди ночи. Все, теоретически, давным-давно спали, но Джека разбудили голоса. Он уже хотел хвататься за оружие, но голоса звучали подозрительно знакомо. Просто у кого-то опять бессонная ночь, частое явление. Джек честно не собирался подслушивать чужие разговоры, но не затыкать же уши в собственной постели.

— Ну что ты так паникуешь, — успокаивающим тоном говорил Марк. — Это просто кусок пластика, и вообще, тут нет никого кроме нас, зачем он тебе?

Край в ответ буркнул что-то неразборчивое.

— Послушай. Они твои старые друзья, я вообще считай родственник, и даю слово, Джека это не волнует.

В ответ прозвучало снова что-то неясное, но очевидно вопросительное.

— Знаешь, чем взрослые обычно занимаются в темных уголках? — судя по тихому смешку, вполне себе. — Так что никаких отрицательных чувств к мутантам.  
— Тебе легко говорить. Спрятал когти, снова стал пушистым и пошел дальше, влился в любое общество без проблем, завел бойфренда. На меня даже «друзья» смотреть не хотят, — вздохнул Край с какой-то обидой в голосе. Нет, не на Марка, а на весь мир в целом. — Это же не всегда было, я тоже мог прятаться, хорошо жил. А потом бац, зубы. Откуда? Зачем? А хрен его знает, что-то я не встречал еще никого с докторской по долбанным мутациям.

Марк в ответ пробормотал что-то бесполезное, но утешительное.

— Я до сих пор без понятия, зачем они со мной пошли? Феликс вообще в полном ужасе.  
— Ты драматизируешь, друзья друг друга не бросают, если бы они не хотели на тебя смотреть, давно бросили рейдерам, но эй, гляди, ты ведь тут.

Край задумался.

Судя по удаляющимся шагам, они решили отправиться на ночную прогулку, отрезая от Джека все остальные разговоры. Ему и этого хватило. То еще откровение, однако. Край, выходит, что? Считает, они его боятся? Остаются только из жалости? Джек от собственных мыслей перекатился на другой бок. Бедняга, как будто будучи мутантом просто прятаться было недостаточно, один неудачный и день и пока-прощай комфортная жизнь, здравствуй постоянные бега. Край явно скучал по дому, которого больше нет. Джек сел на кровати и потер глаза, спать уже не хотелось.  
Конечно, глупо было предполагать, что они все тут живут счастливо и без проблем вообще, но вот это уже серьезно. Джек стукнулся затылком о стену в раздумьях. Пожалуй, придется ему заниматься поднятием боевого духа. Сейчас не важно, как много он знает о мутантах. Край в первую очередь его новый друг, и он нуждается в помощи. Вот только как поделикатнее подойди к такой теме было отдельным вопросом, и бросаться с ходу заявлениями типа «мутанты круты», «никакой дискриминации» и все в этом духе казалось как-то не очень. Тут действовать нужно было осторожно, и это могло занять время. С другой стороны, они же никуда и не торопились? Доверие нужно заслужить и так далее.

Переплетение узких сырых тоннелей и давно забытые катакомбы с каждым днем все больше походили на дом, как бы странно это ни звучало. Они в итоге, как образцовая семья, даже питомца завели.

 

— Ты оставил своему чудовищу еды? — убираясь после ужина, как бы между делом поинтересовался Джек. Услышав любимую тему, Феликс в соседней комнате оживился.  
— Прекрати так ее называть, это, очевидно, собака, — по двадцатому кругу гнул свою линию Марк, но еды, конечно же, оставил. Услышав «собака» в адрес странного питомца, фыркнула уже Марция.  
— Дорогой, это что угодно, но точно не собака, — тоном родителя, объясняющего очевидное, отозвался Джек.

Этот разговор шел по кругу уже третий день, Феликс просто физически не мог больше смеяться. Все началось с того, что в их лагерь забрело что-то из ярких представителей местной фауны. «Что-то» было лучшей классификацией этого создания на четырех лапах, с зубастой мордой и клоками кожи, свисающими тут и там. Несмотря на жуткий вид, создание оказалось удивительно дружелюбным. Марк из жалости подкинул ей что-то из остатков ужина, а с утра обнаружил о порога горстку хлама из тоннелей в качестве благодарности. Отсюда и завязалась их странная дружба, к тому же, Марк почему-то находил эту «собаку» самым очаровательным созданием на земле. Ему, кажется, очень не хватало питомца.

— Почему нет? Она такая милая, — оскорблено взвыл Марк. Даже Край в углу издал что-то похожее на сдавленный смешок, перерастающий в кашель. — Что?  
— Я не спорю, но это точно не собака, — у диалога уже давно не было смысла, собака, крыса, хоть рыба, никому она не мешала, но Джека это просто развлекало. — Я думаю, это эволюционировавшая крыса.

Джек каждый день находил новое животное в качестве предположения. Как по часам, милое создание как раз поскреблось в дверь. Джек впустил ее внутрь.

— Ух ты, гаечный ключ. Чем бы оно ни было, в сообразительности не откажешь, — добравшийся до комнаты Феликс потрепал их «питомца» по облезлой голове. — Хороший песик.  
— Знаете, — вдруг подал голос Край. Он обычно наблюдал за увлекательным спором, не принимая сторон. Сегодня стало скучно даже ему. — Я думаю, это койот.

Из соседней комнаты Марк издал возмущенный звук, появляясь в дверях с объедками в руках.

— Пошли, они тебя не ценят, — драматично заявил он виляющему хвосту созданию и увел ее за собой из дома кормить. Псина или нет, она с самым счастливым видом засеменила следом. Ее экзистенциальные вопросы, очевидно, волновали в последнюю очередь, до тех пор пока милые незнакомцы меняли хлам на еду.


	2. Семья

Все хорошее быстро кончается: обитать в тоннелях долго им не удалось. На первых парах, конечно, было приятно спрятаться от жары и заодно потенциальных любопытных глаз, но так жить? Совсем другое дело. То, что сначала казалось бонусом в обитании под землей, со временем превратилось в наказание. Взять то же солнце — да, жарко со всеми вытекающими, но без него проблем только добавилось. Марк заболел. Кашель, насморк, подозрительно похоже на простуду, что было бы смешно, не окажись так серьезно. Кто бы мог подумать, что на пустошах с опасностью на каждом шагу последней каплей окажется простуда. А она очень могла ей оказаться. Марку просто не становилось лучше, вообще. Сначала ему помогали вылазки наверх, после долгих рейдов в город по горячему песку под палящим солнцем ему вроде как становилось лучше, но ненадолго. Но проблема в том, что чем хуже становилось, тем реже он уходил из тоннелей, и тем хуже ему становилось — замкнутый круг.  
Джек, естественно, первым забил тревогу. Марк мог до посинения, самого буквального, отмахиваться и на все лады утверждать, что он «в полном порядке, просто устал и не выспался», Джек видел что простым «не выспался» тут и не пахнет. Никто в их маленькой группе не был врачом, но тут и невооруженным взглядом было ясно, насколько все плохо.  
Пришлось принять серьезное решение — перебраться обратно наверх. Джек сначала просто собирался взять Марка в охапку и уйти, зачем всем бросать неплохое убежище, но в вопросе переезда все проявили удивительно единодушие. Ну как сказать проявили, по факту, вопроса не было — просто узнав о переезде, Феликс и Марция в один голос не принимая возражений сказали, что тоже двигаются. Края на тот момент не было, но и он к переселению отнесся спокойно, только сказал что-то про детей пустоши и солнышко. Кажется, сырость достала и его.

 

С устройством на поверхности им повезло чуть меньше, чем с неожиданной манной в тоннелях. Несколько дней ушли на изучение и хождение туда-сюда, — разобрались бы быстрее, но Феликс еле двигался, а оставлять его никто не собирался — но в итоге идеальным местом была выбрана западная окраина. По их подсчетам самая безопасная: от основной дороги достаточно далеко для относительного спокойствия, но и на вполне разумном расстоянии для путешествий, если вдруг понадобится. Остатки цивилизации предоставили неплохую, удивительно целую крышу над головой, и жизнь снова закипела.  
Марку стало лучше, с вилами и факелами на них никто не кидался, и маленькая компания занималась своими делами, никому не мешая. Ежедневные прогулки по старым зданиям, раскопки где-то в руинах, охрана «лагеря» — очень увлекательно. Сами они никому не мешали, а вот им еще как. За три месяца в «гости» заглянули раз пять, не считая пару забредших хищников. Не всегда правда со злыми намерениями, но факт оставался фактом. Как-то сидя дома вечером, Джек даже посмеялся:

— Когда мы сюда шли, ты меня убеждал, что город большой и пустой. Знаешь, промахнулся. Большой это да, но с пустым я бы поспорил.  
— Не ты друзей хотел? — не остался в долгу Марк. — Теперь сами поселение обосновываем, может, мэром побудешь, или старейшиной, или, не знаю, кем душа хочет.  
— Марк, нас восемь человек.  
— Тем лучше, меньше народу спорить будет, — на полном серьезе ответил он, но секунду спустя расхохотался в голос. Джек закатил глаза.

Мэром никто никого назначать не стал, как и старейшиной, единовластным владыкой и всеми прочими громкими эпитетами, которые нравилось выдумывать Марку, но к концу пятого месяца их поселение насчитывало аж двенадцать человек и целого одного доктора. Хотя человек было нечестной классификацией: пять мутантов, семь человек и целый один доктор. Неплохо для поселения, которое таковым даже не планировалось.

 

— С нашими-то проблемами нужен не медик, а сразу психиатр какой-нибудь, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, вздохнул Марк. В ответ на него уставились три пары возмущенных глаз, и одна крайне озадаченная. — Что? Мысли вслух.

Проблем у них хватало.  
Казалось бы, все шло хорошо: их маленькое поселение устроилось неплохо, скрытно, все друг друга знали и если не были друзьями на век, то относились друг к другу достаточно дружелюбно для комфортного обитания бок о бок. И каждый поддерживал дружескую атмосферу в их новом доме как мог, ведь это все, что держало их вместе. Ну и факт того, что в одиночку от разбушевавшихся рейдеров не отбиться.  
В любом случае, излюбленным способом налаживания отношений у них стали совместные ужины. Не то чтоб у них было большое разнообразие или количество еды, но это было единственным, что еще можно было немного разделить. Сидеть у костра с разговорами надоело довольно быстро.  
Этот вечер проходил в жилище Марции, Феликса и Края; кое-как водрузив посреди комнаты стол и расставив вокруг него гнилые стулья, ящики или жестяные бочки, обитатели пытались рассесться поудобнее. Все шло довольно мирно до тех пор, пока Феликс не предложил Краю снять маску. Не со зла, просто потому, что есть в ней было неудобно, но, естественно, не подумав ляпнул «посидеть, поесть по-человечески». Край, которого и так куча чужих людей в непосредственной близости напрягала, просто психанул и выскочил из дома после такого заявления. Феликс хотел дернуться следом, но в доме были гости и вообще, он решил дать ему время остыть, а с утра оказалось, что Край испарился окончательно.  
Джек в свойственной ему манере надеяться на лучшее предложил, что, может, он просто пошел проветриться в город, ничто не бодрит так, как скалолазание по руинам. Но нет, паника была вполне обоснована, вместе с Краем и его походным рюкзаком исчезло еще немного припасов и вообще, следы намекали на самое плохое. Марция с Феликсом недолго думая отправились следом пока вдвоем, при условии вызвать подмогу, если что-то пойдет не так.  
«Что-то», естественно, пошло не так. На дороге не так далеко от города обнаружилось целое поле боя или место преступления, как посмотреть. В пыли остался одиноко валяться знакомый распотрошенный рюкзак, кругом следы ботинок, грязные и кровавые, а потом и шин, тянущиеся вдаль. Пока Марция разглядывала отпечатки ботинок в попытке сосчитать, сколько приблизительно человек могло тут быть и насколько много подмоги вызывать, Феликс бессмысленно метался туда-сюда стараясь — безрезультатно — не паниковать. Немного пройдя по следам колес вперед, он нашел почти потерявшуюся в грязи и песке маску Края, помятую и треснутую.  
После такого «не паниковать» даже не рассматривалось.  
И вот сейчас отрядом спасения они брели по возможному следу. Что было не простым занятием, следы шин на дороге становились все бледнее, и хотя, судя по совсем свежей крови и грязи на месте, драка была недавно, надеяться успеть за машиной по горячим следам было как-то совсем наивно. Но надежду старались не терять, Марк резво несся впереди, боясь потерять след окончательно. Что именно для него было следом, никто не знал, обычный глаз давно потерял всякие следы, но Джек свято верил в Марка, а ему верили и все остальные. Даже несмотря на то, что до самого вечера они просто шли по дороге куда-то на север.  
В итоге пришли. Марк все это время шагающий впереди с завидным упорством после дня на ногах вскарабкался на холм, и, едва коснувшись вершины, тут же упал плашмя, жестом подманивая остальных. Впереди поднимался дым, заметный издалека, а сейчас они наконец нашли его источник — лагерь, удачно притаившийся среди холмов. Жестяные ворота, нагромождение хлама в виде стен, какие-то обломки тут и там — когда-то это может и было простое поселение, но сейчас кости над главным входом и цветные пятна краски не оставляли сомнений в ее текущих обитателях.  
Пока Марк пытался прикинуть обстановку, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в прицел их единственной снайперской винтовки, у него за спиной разгорался спор. Шепотом.

— Хреновые новости, — прервал их Марк, откладывая бесполезное оружие. Даже учитывая, что он видел в темноте, успешной «разведку» было не назвать. — Темно, далеко, куча народа. Ни единого чистого выстрела, плюс еще и часовой на вышке.

Из всего этого им на руку играло только «темно», многовато народу для такого маленького лагеря, и даже если удастся подстрелить парочку с такого расстояния, остальные успеют десять раз подготовиться к нападению. Сейчас вся надежда была на эффект неожиданности и точный расчет.  
Изначально их план был обойти лагерь вокруг, сосчитать потенциальных противников, потом разобраться со стрелком в башне, и, немного расчистив себе путь, уже искать способ попасть внутрь. Ориентируясь по шагам, голосам и общему гоготу, они насчитали как минимум три человека у гудящей машины, человек шесть где-то в помещениях, и часовой. Не самый лучший, но и не худший расклад. Не самый точный, но все лучше, чем бросаться вслепую.  
Лагерь они обогнули не целиком, не доходя до башни со снайпером, они совершенно случайно, но так чертовски удачно, наткнулись на дыру в заборе. Маленькую, надежно спрятанную в тени, но как нельзя кстати. На одну головную боль меньше.  
Дыра, как оказалось, была за каким-то зданием, по виду напоминающее что-то вроде амбара, оставляя между стеной и забором узенькое пространство, как раз с трудом впихнуться. Кое-как добравшись до конца стены и выглянув из-за амбара, Марк справа и Марция слева огляделись по сторонам, наконец получив цельную картину лагеря. Ничего утешительного, правда. Они оказались в удобном месте, где-то между нагромождением зданий, надежно укрытые их же тенью, а перед ними — небольшая площадка, освещенная тусклым фонарем. По правую руку — большие ржавые ворота, вышка и стоянка с одиноким внедорожником, а по левую — несколько хлипких одноэтажных домиков. Свет горел в последнем, и там что-то явно происходило. Шум, смех, звон металла — все это наталкивало на не самые приятные мысли, но зато было понятно наверняка — если где-то и искать Края, это самый очевидный вариант. Марк подтвердил общие подозрения, след вел в ту сторону. Но для начала туда нужно было еще прорваться. Судя по голосам, народа было достаточно, и, возможно, бросаться в гущу потенциальной перестрелки не стоило. Если не ради здоровья спасителей, то хотя бы ради Края, который в общей суматохе рискует стать отличной мишенью.  
Общими усилиями и едва различимым шепотом был набросан новый план действий, и каждый двинулся в свою сторону. Пока остальные медленно, неслышно и не выходя из тени, двигались в сторону нужного домика, Марция с Филом остановились перед своей первой целью — рейдером, увлеченным радио. Его можно было легко убрать хоть сейчас, они так хорошо притаились у него за спиной, вот только охранник на вышке наверняка это сразу же заметит.  
Осторожно высунувшись из-за спины Марции, Фил уставился на радио, сосредотачивая все свои силы на несчастной коробке. Жизнерадостно тараторящий голос сначала захрипел, пошел помехами, и в итоге сошел на нет окончательно. Фил облегченно моргнул.  
Рейдер, подхватив радио с грязного столика возмущено матерясь себе под нос, скрылся в ближайшем домике, и путь был открыт. Не теряя времени, Марция двинулась к вышке со снайпером — их основной головной боли. Фил остался сидеть в засаде и нервно кусать палец, крепко сжимая в руке пистолет. Для него это была первая серьезная вылазка, и на фоне того, как уверенно действовали все вокруг, ему становилось только страшнее. Последнее, что ему хотелось — подвести целую операцию каким-нибудь неловким жестом. Он изо всех сил затаился, дожидаясь сигнала.  
На другом конце лагеря Джек и Марк устроились в засаде, а Феликс отчаянно заглядывал в криво заколоченное окно амбара. Взгляд Феликса мгновенно выдергивает из общей картины скрюченную фигуру в углу, и он сжимает зубы. Край лежит за ржавыми прутьями, у которых на стреме стоит рейдер с автоматом, а два других отморозка с мерзким гоготом трясут прутья. В общем гомоне Феликс почти ничего не слышит, но все равно разбирает «глянь на эту морду» и «ну и зубастая тварь».  
Огромным усилием воли он заставляет себя вернуться к месту засады и шепотом доложить обстановку. Это ничего, все в порядке, им нужно только дождаться сигнала, и вперед. Осталось немного.  
Марции тем временем нужно было добежать, вскарабкаться наверх и убить снайпера. И пока Фил отчаянно пытался не думать о том, что делать, если что-то пойдет не так, свет на вышке мигнул. Вот и сигнал. На негнущихся ногах Фил двинулся дальше, к паре рейдеров копошащихся во внедорожнике. Настала его очередь действовать. Собрав все силы в кулак, он сосредоточился на одном из них. Тот сначала пошатнулся на месте, а потом схватился за голову, отчаянным рывком швырнув шлем на землю. Фил увидел грязный ежик волос и молодое, перекошенное болью лицо, и спустил курок. Второй рейдер, так и не поняв, что его настигло, получил выстрел в голову, но на этом таланты стрелка в Филе заканчиваются. Их разделяет немаленькое расстояние, и Фил пытается попасть по девушке, нет, рейдеру, но первая пуля пролетает мимо, а вторая попадает куда-то в район плеча. На счастье Фила, она все еще хватается за голову, и это покупает ему немного времени на третий, финальный выстрел.  
За секунду до взрыва Фил понимает, что кто-то из них уронил включенную горелку, а та самая пролетевшая мимо пуля попала в бочку с топливом. Что ж, диверсия устраивает сама себя.  
На выстрелы и адский грохот из домика выскакивает тот самый рейдер, все еще сжимая в руках радио, но сразу же получает пулю в голову. Марция устроилась на вышке с винтовкой, и Фил облегченно вздыхает, отступая глубже в тень, подальше от пылающей машины. Пока все идет по плану.  
Возмущенная и недоумевающая толпа естественно бросается посмотреть, что произошло и где громыхнуло, у клетки остается только сторож с автоматом. Рейдеры вываливаются на воздух, и у Марции есть буквально пара минут на один, в лучшем случае два выстрела пока они не сообразят, что произошло. Драгоценные минуты она не теряет — самый любопытный рейдер, выбежавший вперед, падает, брызнув на песок кровью вперемешку с мозгами. Из ступора остальных выводит новый выстрел и чей-то громкий мат. Вторая пуля попадает не в голову, а плечо, но на третью уже не остается времени. Рейдеры, наконец, сообразив, какого хрена происходит, ныряют в ближайшие укрытия, подальше от снайпера.  
Но это ничего, минус полтора потенциального противника неплохой результат, могло быть и хуже. Пока на улице шла перестрелка, Феликс с Джеком приступили к своей части плана. Марк кинулся вслед за рейдерами, а их целью был охранник и Край. Что оказалось даже не сложно, Феликсу не нужно было говорить дважды, получив возможность атаковать, он выстрелил в оставшегося на стреме рейдера раз пять, может, шесть. Джек моргнуть не успел, как Феликс уже рванул к двери, стащил с тела ключ и громыхнул решеткой.  
Край выглядел ужасно — побитый и связанный, в панике забившийся в дальний конец импровизированной клетки. Возясь с веревками и плотным кляпом, Феликс успел пожалеть, что остался сзади, а не полез стрелять в самую гущу. Ему очень хотелось сейчас пристрелить кого-нибудь, а лучше сразу всех.

— Край, — вместо этого пробормотал он, не зная как помочь. Край с абсолютным шоком и легким недоверием на лице смотрел на него так, словно увидел призрака. — Все нормально, мы пришли за тобой.  
— Я, — не то вздохнул, не то всхлипнул он, неловко помахав освобожденными руками. — Вы…  
— Все потом, — донеслось от двери, вслед за короткой очередью выстрелов. — Они вроде сообразили, что к чему, надо убираться отсюда.

Рейдеры и вправду сложили дважды два и остались не в восторге от результата. Спрятаться от снайпера в своем же лагере для них оказалось куда меньшей проблемой, чем казалось изначально, и все что оставалось Марции, иногда стрелять фактически наугад, просто заметив движение. Но от этого было больше вреда, чем толку — каждый патрон под расчет, да и своих задеть не хотелось. Фил тоже попытался сделать пару выстрелов, но его и рейдеров разделал не только двор, но и огонь. Естественно, он просто потратил драгоценные боеприпасы.  
Быстро поняв, что дорога к воротам отрезана, машина уничтожена, и незваные гости вообще нарисовались тут с одной конкретной целью, рейдеры дернулись обратно к амбару. Пока Феликс возился со спасением, Джек успел подстрелить самого резвого, оказавшегося чуть ли не у дверей. Марк где-то за соседним зданием, плюнув на оружие, разодрал горла еще двоим, попытавшимся спрятаться. Темнота, эффект неожиданности и вообще, его стихия.  
Выбраться из амбара было легче сказать, чем сделать. Стоило Джеку высунуть нос из-за дверей, как выстрелы не заставили себя долго ждать. Он нырнул обратно за спасительную стену и скосил глаза на заколоченное окно. Даже если удастся отодрать доски, они туда не пролезут. Значит единственный выход — дверь.  
Оставшиеся рейдеры, как оказалось, тоже укрылись в домике. Чуть удачнее, в их распоряжении было удобное окно, из которого они как раз и палили. Джек, воспользовавшись минутной передышкой, перезарядил свое ружье.

— Прикрой меня, я попробую нырнуть туда, — сказал он Феликсу, осторожно показывая сквозь трещину в двери на потенциальное «туда». — Край, ты как?  
Край сосредоточенно кивнул в ответ, в одной руке он уже держал пистолет Феликса, а второй зажимал длинный глубокий порез где-то в районе живота.

Но с укрытием Джеку не везет. Из амбарных дверей ему казалось, что отсюда будет отличный чистый выстрел, но на деле обзор был едва ли лучше, чем из их точке в амбаре. Немного ближе, это да, но все равно ни черта не видно.  
На крышу домика тем временем перепрыгнул Марк. Джек замахал руками, но у него, видимо, был свой план. Который включал в себя пункт «быть подстреленным».  
Услышав шаги на крыше, рейдеры запаниковали и, естественно, принялись палить вверх. Пользуясь возможностью, Джек сделал пару выстрелов сам, но угол все еще был ужасен. Пока Марк скакал по хлипкому шиферу не то рискуя, не то пытаясь свалиться на голову противникам, Джек и Феликс не сговариваясь оказались у двери, а Край у окна.  
Пара выстрелов, на этот раз по цели, поставили точку в их «операции по спасению». Край облегченно выронил пистолет и сполз по стене на землю. Ноги его больше не держали.

 

На пути обратно было решено никуда не торопиться и устроить привал. Перестрелка оставила всех абсолютно без сил, особенно учитывая то, что все закончилось посреди ночи, а день перед этим тоже был, мягко говоря, волнующим.

— Мне так жаль, — вздохнул Край, стоило Джеку закончить с перевязкой. Феликс с Марцией сидели к ним, считай вплотную, наблюдая за тем, как Джек управляется с их походной аптечкой. — Я не должен был, — дернулся в сторону Край, как только руки у него на плечах разжались. — Вам не стоило.

Феликс, естественно, даже слушать не хотел никакие извинения. Сказал расслабиться, не переживать и пообещав вернуться через полминуты отошел.  
Адреналин и прилив энергии после заварушки понемногу покидали Края, уступая место обратно не самым приятным мыслям. К примеру, что это снова он во всем виноват. Решил, называется, уйти, а в итоге только втянул тех, кого называет друзьями, черт знает во что. Кто-то мог пострадать или вообще, погибнуть. Поймав на себе полный беспокойства взгляд Марции, Край спрятал лицо в коленях.  
Где-то на фоне Фил грелся у костра, а Марк с Джеком тихо не то спорили, не то агрессивно флиртовали, никак не решив, кого осматривать и перевязывать первым. Марция с Феликсом сонно обсуждали потенциальный путь домой. Край на минуту прикрыл глаза и набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, в попытке не расклеиться окончательно.  
Это все — голоса, треск костра и какая-то общая атмосфера — были самым настоящим домом. Который он чуть не потерял по собственной глупости. Он не знал как, и стоило ли вообще, говорить, но сидя в клетке, он успел впасть в настоящую панику. Что странно, совсем не потому, что его могли убить, больше уж того что будет, если нет. У рейдеров на пустошах не так давно пошло отдельное развлечение в лице сезона охоты на мутантов, особенно слабых и одиноких. Они просто отлавливали их как диких собак и пытались «приручить», не самыми человечными методами. Край слышал об этом тут и там, но никогда не думал, насколько все плохо. Оказавшись в клетке по соседству с уже мертвым мутантом, он, наконец, понял.  
Когда было уже слишком поздно, много он вообще теперь-то мог сделать, связанный, в окружении целой кучи народу, с которыми в одиночку он бы не справился и в хороший день. На фоне текущего состояния, все предыдущие проблемы как-то разом показались такими мелкими и глупыми. Теперь маска ему точно не понадобится, разве что если на него намордник нацепить не решат.  
После приступа жалости к себе, мысли Края, естественно, покатились обратно домой. Будут ли его искать? Хороший вопрос, на который он не знал ответа. На самом деле, он даже не знал, на что надеется. Да? Но если они придут сюда, прямиком в руки этим чудовищам, кто знает, что может случиться? Что если их убьют, что если Марк окажется за решеткой вместе с ним?  
Это было последнее, чего бы Край хотел. Но с другой стороны, если они, наконец, решат, что достаточно насмотрелись на его метания и истерики… Мысль остаться здесь одному, опять же, в руках у этих монстров, заставляла его буквально трястись.  
В итоге все обернулось как нельзя лучше, но это совершенно не умаляло того факта, что он сам во всем виноват.

— Как ты? — выдернул его из мыслей голос Феликса. Живого, здорового, и вообще, все в порядке. Где-то на фоне Марция сидела с Филом, а Марк с Джеком все еще не замолкали. Край от облегчения никак не мог определиться, смеяться ему или плакать.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался он своим коленям, все еще пряча лицо. — Я хочу извиниться, за все. Из-за меня вы чуть не… Зачем вы вообще пошли за мной?  
— Ты нас очень недооцениваешь, приятель, — как-то грустно улыбнулся Феликс. Сказать, что он волновался, было, считай, ничего не сказать. — У нас же целая операция была, с планом и всеми вытекающими, я никогда еще так организованно никуда не врывался, — он рассмеялся уже чуть веселее. — Нет, ты серьезно?

Край не видел ничего смешного.

— Что значит зачем? Мы друзья, ты бы за мной тоже рванул. Хотя почему «бы», рвал же, — удивился Феликс. Край, наконец, поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. — Что бы ни происходило сейчас в твоей голове, подумай еще раз, очень серьезно.

Край честно подумал.

— Вообще, я должен извиниться за ужин, ты меня знаешь, сначала скажу, потом подумаю. Я же не это имел в виду, твоя маска клевая, носи, если хочешь, просто через нее же не поешь нормально. А кто хочет отправляться в постель без ужина.

Край издал неопределенный звук, отдаленно напоминающий смешок. Феликс ободряюще ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Давай так больше не делать, я перепугался, — предложил он. — Мы все. Мы с Марцией как только поняли, что ты не дома дернулись следом, и нашли кучу следов на дороге.  
— Вызвали остальных, — присела рядом Марция, в утешительном жесте положив руку Краю на плечо. — И побежали по следу. Не помню, когда мы в последний раз так куда-то неслись.

Что-то вдруг вспомнив, Феликс полез копаться в свой рюкзак. Марция задумчиво сложила руки на коленях.

— Край, ты же знаешь, что мы уже давно не просто друзья-приятели, мы семья, мы все, — сказала она, поняв, что от Феликса в ближайшее время не стоит ждать ничего полезного. — Если тебя что-то беспокоит, мы всегда можем поговорить.

На самом деле и она, и Феликс знали, что именно является поводом для беспокойства. Делали что могли, конечно, но кто бы мог подумать, что все так серьезно. На деле, Джек рассказал о том самом подслушанном разговоре давным-давно, но они, уже вместе, все же решили что тема действительно довольно деликатная и бросать громкие слова в лоб, возможно, не самый хороший вариант. Вот действия — совсем другое дело, так что каждый по мере своих сил просто помогал и поддерживал. Жаль только, что этого оказалось недостаточно.

— Я должен был сказать это сто лет назад, — резко вернулся Феликс, размахивая маской Края, которую все путешествие таскал с собой. — Но сначала, ты. Только честно, ладно?

Край с подозрением кивнул, вариантов особо все равно не было.

— Это, — он махнул маской перед носом у Края. — Из-за меня?

Многозначительное молчание было красноречивым ответом.

— Что, серьезно? Ты что с… — выпучил глаза Феликс, но быстро прикусил язык, получив ощутимый тычок под ребра. — Нет, стой. Правда?  
— Мне так комфортнее, — слабо подал голос Край, но Феликс итак все понял. И схватился за голову. — Ты просто подбросил мысль.

Феликсу захотелось отвесить самому себе хорошего пинка. Это все серьезно было из-за него. Кто, спрашивается, тянул его за язык? Естественно никто, как обычно сказал первое, что пришло в голову, и попал по самому больному. Давно, когда мутация у Края только-только вышла из-под контроля и они сбежали из поселения, он ляпнул что-то не очень лестное о его новой зубастой морде, и пять минут спустя совершенно забыл. Как оказалось, Край помнил это и пять месяцев спустя.  
Стоило бы догадаться, что что-то пошло не так, когда Край смастерил себе эту чертову маску из ближайшего мусора, но они все так устали, перенервничали и вообще, думали больше о том, что есть, где спать и как не умереть. Край просто сказал, что не светить мутацией будет полезно на случай, если они кого-то встретят, все согласились и ни разу больше не задавали вопросов об этой самой маске. А стоило бы.

— Да чтоб меня, — буркнул Феликс, не зная теперь, что вообще сказать. Хотелось много всего, начиная от извинений, и заканчивая просто агрессивным желанием встряхнуть Края за плечи как следует. Но вместо этого Феликс только сел прямо перед ним, осторожно коснувшись ладонью его здоровой щеки. — Я не должен был смеяться над этим, над тобой, и вообще, такой серьезной темой.

Теперь настала очередь Края удивленно выкатывать на него глаза.

— Ты всегда будешь моим другом, хоть с зубами, хоть второй головой. И никакой ты не монстр, эти придурки просто никогда не видели мутанта вот и впали в панику, — на полном серьезе продолжил Феликс. Край весь превратился в слух. — Давай просто вернемся домой, ладно? Я обещаю думать о том, что говорю. И загладить вину.

Быстро, чтоб не передумать, Край его обнял. Мысль вернуться домой еще никогда не казалась ему такой привлекательной. Семья, друзья, дом — в конце концов, он чуть не потерял все это. Больше он такого себе не позволит.  
Где-то у костра умиленно вздохнул Марк. Судя по резко повисшей тишине, уже весь их маленький лагерь наблюдал за развернувшейся драмой.

— Ты не виноват, правда, — наконец подал голос Край, смущено отстранившись под взглядом четырех пар любопытных глаз. — Вернуться домой звучит здорово.

Феликс улыбнулся ему в ответ, и они подсели поближе к костру.

— Ну ты только глянь на них, — поняв, что зрелище на сегодня закончено, шепотом сообщил Марк Джеку на ухо. Тот хмыкнул в ответ.  
— В нашем тотальном пиздеце, мой дорогой, полезно ценить все, что есть.

Марк согласно кивнул, тут не поспоришь. И на всякий случай осторожно обнял Джека, одновременно пытаясь не испачкать в чужой крови еще и его. Попытка провалилась, но Джек не обратил на это не малейшего внимания.


End file.
